Payne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,049; Inamura U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,306; Gibson, De Hart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,618; Kato, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,050; and Stallard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,531 represent the most pertinent prior art respective to this invention. Payne cleaned, inspected, and coated sucker rod using metallic spray and sometimes a resin top coat. The other cited patents relate to coating the interior of tubular goods by the use of fluidized beds. However, no one has heretofore suggested flowing a fluidized bed directly onto the heated exterior of a member, such as a sucker rod or pipe or the like, and immediately thereafter quenching the member by directly flowing a liquid coolant onto the hot fused plastic coating while the coating is in the plastic state. Reference is made to the above cited art for further background of this invention.